nationfandomcom-20200223-history
FlyLOVIA
Lovia |founded= June 2007 |notable= Jacob Ross (CEO) |owner= Veloz Group (55%) Jacob Ross (45%) |location= Cedar Place, near Noble City International Airport |profit=L$ 15.000.000 (2013) }} FlyLOVIA (IATA: XF - ICAO: FLV - Callsign: FLYLOV) is a Lovian airline. Although it is not the main flag carrier of Lovia it still serves a wide variety of destinations. FlyLOVIA was founded in 2007 by a consortium of American businessmen, including current owner Jacob Ross, who wanted an airline to challenge Air Lovia and also provide a wider variety of services to the residents of Lovia and those who want to visit the country. History flyLOVIA was founded in 2007 by a consortium of American businessmen, including current owner Jacob Ross, who to found an airline to rival Air Lovia, with a variety of domestic and international routes. flyLOVIA's maiden flight took place on the 1st November 2007, between Noble City International Airport and Newhaven Airport. By August 2008, the airline had started operating flights on routes to and from Sofasi, Hurbanova, Los Angeles and Amsterdam. Further routes were added over the following years, connecting Lovian airports with a wider range of European destinations, as well as several destinations in North America, Australia and Asia. In 2009, the airline became the second largest Lovian airline by passenger numbers, after Air Lovia, as well as the Lovian airline offering the most international routes. The airline's environmental initiative was also launched in 2009, with the airline aiming to cut fuel consumption from its planes and carbon emissions from its head offices. In 2010, the Veloz Group bought 50% of the airline from Ross Transportation. Soon after the take-over, flyLOVIA underwent a rebrand, introducing a new logo, as well as relocating to new headquarters near Noble City International Airport. Corporate affairs Head office flyLOVIA has its head office at Cedar Place, a modern business complex located a few kilometers from Noble City International Airport. As well as being home to the airline's head office, Cedar Place is also the location of the airline's staff training center. However, the reservations department of the airline is based at a smaller office in Noble City. Ownership In March 2010, Jacob Ross agreed to sell a 50% stake of the airline to the Veloz Group. In 2013, the group purchased a further 5% stake of the airline, making them the majority shareholders. On-board service and cabins Cabins *'Short haul' ** Economy: Available on all flights within Lovia **: Domestic Economy has seats in a 2-3 configuration, and does not offer any in-flight entertainment due to the length of the flights. Complimentary soft drinks are served, and small refreshments may be bought on board. Passengers may bring one carry-on item, and may check-in items for a small fee. ** Premier: high quality **: Domestic Premier has seats in a 2-3 configuration, and does not offer any in-flight entertainment due to the length of the flights. Complimentary soft and alcoholic drinks are served, as well as small snacks. Lounge access is available to all Domestic Premier passengers at Noble City International Airport and Newhaven Airport. Passengers may bring one carry-on item and one check-in item weighing 15kg or less, or pay a small fee to check-in baggage over the allowance. *'Long haul' ** International Economy: Available on all international flights **: International Economy has seats in a 3-3-3 configuration, and offers seatback AVOD (audio video on demand), as well as complimentary drinks & meals. Passengers may bring two carry-on items and a check-in item weighing 20kg or less. ** Premium Economy: Available on all international flights **: Premium Economy has seats in a 2-3-2, and offers seatback AVOD and complimentary drinks & meals. Whilst largely similar to Economy, Premium Economy offers in-seat power sockets, more comfortable seats and a higher baggage allowance. ** Business Class: Available on all international flights **: Business Class has seats in a 1-2-1 configuration, and offers a 12" AVOD screen as well as 6ft 4in fully flat beds and in-seat power sockets. Business Class passengers are offered high-quality meals from a wide ranging menu, as well as complimentary soft and alcoholic drinks, and complimentary snacks from the onboard snack bar, "The Bistro". Business Class passengers may bring two carry-on items and two check-in items per person weighing 30kg or less. In-flight entertainment flyLOVIA prides itself on its state of the art touchscreen AVOD (audio video on demand) seatback entertainment systems, which present a wide variety of new release movies, TV shows and music. Power sockets are available on the systems, to allow guests to plug in their own mobile devices, such as iPods and tablets, to allow them to watch their own content on the seatback screen. In addition to this, flyLOVIA publishes a magazine, "Altitude", which is available for free in all seats. The magazine features destination guides and restaurant reviews as well as general interest stories and news from the airline. Airport lounges flyLOVIA operates the "Horizons Lounge" for members of the frequent flyer program and business class passengers. Amenities at the Horizons Lounge include free alcoholic beverages and buffet food including sandwiches, salads, desserts and snacks, continental breakfast for flights departing before 10am, wireless internet access, computer terminals with internet access, a selection of international newspapers, and shower facilities. There are currently two Horizons Lounges in operation- at Noble City International Airport and Newhaven Airport. Destinations *'Lovia' ** Noble City (Hub) ** Newhaven (Domestic hub) ** Sofasi ** Hurbanova ** Kinley *'North America' ** New York ** Los Angeles ** Chicago ** Honolulu ** Seattle ** Portland ** San Francisco ** Vancouver *'Asia' ** Beijing ** Tokyo *'Europe' ** London ** Paris ** Amsterdam ** Brussels ** Koningstad ** Wikistad **Kemburg City *'Oceania' ** Sydney *'South America' ** San Serena Frequent flyer programme flyLOVIA runs a frequent flyer programme, available to all customers, but with a $19 joining fee. It is a point based system, with passengers earning a certain number of points moving to the next tier of the programme. Points are earned by booking flights with flyLOVIA (domestic flights earn 500 points and international flights earn 500 points per 1,000 miles) and each tier of the programme offers exclusive benefits and discounts on flights. Passengers may also redeem their points against the cost of a flight. Silver Tier *'Entry requirement'- Earning 5,000 points *'Benefits' **Lounge entry at Noble City International Airport and Newhaven Airport **10% discount on the first two flights booked under the scheme **Free airport transfers for the first two flights booked under the scheme **5% discount on Veloz Hotels Gold Tier *'Entry requirement'- Earning 25,000 points *'Benefits' **Lounge entry at Noble City International Airport and Newhaven Airport **15% discount on the first two flights booked under the scheme **Free upgrade to business class on an international flight **Fast track immigration and boarding **Free airport transfers for the first three flights booked under the scheme **10% discount on Veloz Hotels **Complimentary flyLOVIA model airplane Platinum Tier *'Entry requirement'- Earning 60,000 points *'Benefits' **Lounge entry at Noble City International Airport and Newhaven Airport, plus entry to the lounges of flyLOVIA's partners at international airports **20% discount on the first two flights booked under the scheme **Two free upgrades to first class on an international flight **Fast track immigration and boarding **Free limousine airport transfers for the first two flights booked under the scheme **10% discount on Veloz Hotels, plus a champagne bucket on arrival **Complimentary flyLOVIA pilot's cap See also *Veloz Group Category:Airline Category:Transportation Category:Aviation Category:Veloz Group